fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gairon
Gairon (ガイロン Gairon) is the enigmatic new Guild Master of the supposedly disbanded Phantom Lord Guild. He used to be the ace, prior to , but left after a desagreement with the guild's former master , when the man refused to let go of his plans to get back at the . After the war, he came back and struck a deal with the in exchange for not disbanding his guild and throwing most of its members in jail. Gairon used to hold the rank of Head Captain of the Criminal Apprehension Unit and is the direct predecessor of its current leader, Ankoku Joukei. He is famous and immensely respected, not just because of his power, but because during his service, he had a spotless record, never failing to apprehend a target and never causing a casualty during a chase. Even after his resignation, his record still remains untouched, as an influential way of recruiting new Rune Knights. Gairon is man of great strength, capability and status, yet has never abused that privilege. In fact, his extreme passivity in almost any situation have given him the epithet, the Monk of Destruction (壊滅僧 Kaimetsusō). Despite his fame and reputation, he is mostly unknown to the younger generation, since after his departure from his guild, he became sort of a recluse, hiding from the general populace while training in all sorts of dangerous environments that only but the strongest can survive. Rumours are, Gairon had even been to Enca the Isle of Storms for training. Appearance Gairon is a gargantuan of a man, towering over most other people, with the incredible height of 7ft and weight of around 100kg. He has smooth tanned skin with with a fit, lean body and a bevy of perfectly defined muscles that is also riddled with scars from his many fights and escapades all around Earth Land. His face is clearly defined with a squared chin and a chiseled jawline; the shoulder length, neatly combed white hair and narrow multicolored eyes accentuate his features quite well. Nearly all of the time, he can be seen with a friendly and very approachable smile, that takes most others by surprise, considering his fearful reputation as one of the most powerful mages on the continent. His current attire is rather extravagant in appearance. It consists of a long-sleeved black, leather coat that reaches past his knees with white, furry shoulders while he goes topless beneath, showing his bulging muscles and multitude of battle scars. It has a red chinese dragon symbol blazoned on the back and the guild symbol on the upper left part of his sleeve, on his hands are blood red colored gloves. His pants are also made leather, black in color and transition into dark brown below the knees, styled like he has shin guards. The left pant leg has a unique red ring that looks like it's made of fire blazoned on it; they're held up by a golded belt with a square buckle that has a cross in the middle. Finishing of the attire, he wears black steel tipped boots. When he was part of the Rune Knights, Gairon wore a more formal uniform, that did not change, even as he climbed up the ranks, up until he resigned. Likewise, in accordance with regulations, his hair was kept short, although not too much, and was spikier. To this day, he still keeps the uniform in his closet at his house, as a keepsake of sentimental value, reminding of his service days and the start of the adventure his calls his life. It was made of light, felxible material that is also as durable as light armor, granting him moderate protection against injury. The outfit consists of a black, long-sleeved jumper with a turtle neck collar with a unique, hexagonical emblem of a cartoonish skull and the word "SPARTOI" blazoned over his left shoulder. Underneath it, he has a tight, white muscle shirt. Along with this, he also wears white, fingerless gloves and similarly, white loose fit cargo pants, strapped by a black belt, with many pockets where he tends to put things he doesn't want to forget; like his shopping list or written order from his superiors. Finishing off the attire, he dons black, steel tipped combat boots with straps for fast and easy wear. Personality By the admission of many who have met him, Gairon is a man of many virtues. He is shown to be a kind and caring person with a deep sense of loyalty, honour, great charisma, and skill in negotiation, yet humble enough to never take advantage of his status or reputation; always treating those around him with respect, even those who are weaker or not as highly ranked as he is. As a result, he was always approached by other members of the Rune Knights who would seek favors or advice from him, later the same would happen when he joined the Phantom Lord Guild with his guildmates. In turn, he himself is highly respected and admired (almost idolized) by most of the magic community, even among the dark mages, if only for his power. Gairon is also an excellent judge of character, without his Telepathy, having never failed to judge a person's character, be they high profile criminals or average civillians; many a times that has reduced sentences during trials and convictions as the has explicit trust in him, something which is very rare with them. He is an idealist and optimist by nature, always trying to find the good in people, always giving the benefit of the doubt, and while most of time being correct, will take it very hard on himself when he is wrong. More coming soon... History Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities : Gairon is a full contact combat master, more specifically Mixed Martial Arts and Pankration. Both styles allow the use of both striking and grappling techniques, in just about any position and from a variety of other martial arts; essentially a no-holds-barred fighting style. It is fairly straightforward, yet highly versatile in its approach against an opponent, but the techniques are very destructive; especially in the hands of a master such as Gairon, who preference and capability is using disabling strikes to the enemy's vital points, without it being fatal and without using his magic. However, because of his immense strength, Gairon is unbale to use submission techniques, since he might kill his opponent unintentionally. He is an immensely perceptive combatant, able to quickly see through his opponents' attack patterns and battle methods. He can instinctively come up with various new and unique attack methods of his own. Additionally, he can almost instantly copy the basics of any physical technique he sees. Magical Powers Crash (クラッシュ Kurasshu): Gairon's signature and most powerful magic, it allows him to smash anything he touches into pieces. Although his mastery is great, as he can destroy nearly anything, be it physical or magical, in order for Gairon to use this magic, he's required to greatly focus on what he's doing; or else he can and will unintentionally destroy any objects near him, such as the surrounding environment, the earth and even houses if he's in a city or town. However, once focused, Gairon becomes immensely dangerous, earning his title as one of the strongest mages alive. His power becomes so great that it can even be used to both crack an enemy's Magic into pieces, nullifying its effects, as well as to reduce the Magic's power and to deflect it. Even the most powerful spells are rendered useless when faced with this destructive and highly advanced Magic. *'Red Bones of the Evil Soul' (心鬼紅骨 Shinki Benihone): Gairon's ultimate Crash spell, it is considered the reason for his epithet, the Monk of Destruction. It's primary use is to break through any defense, but because of the danger it possesses in term of killing the enemy, Gairon has placed two conditions for which he will use it, with only very rare exceptions. The first is that the one he's facing against has nigh unbreakable defense. The second is that there are no other options left. In order to use it, Gairon must wait until the enemy is comfortably hiding behind their defenses; then, concentrating all of his magical power in the center of his fist, Gairon throws an ordinary straight punch, plowing through any obstacle or defense that stands in his way, smashing it in pieces upon contact. The spell is of such exceptional strength, that he was rumoured to have been able to make a hole in an enemy fortress' wall with a single blow. It's also strong enough take out an S-Class Mage, such as when Gairon defeated one that belonged to , breaking through his multiple shields with ease. Trivia *Gairon's appearance is based off Chen Luo Jun from City of Darkness. *Gairon's theme is, Jen Titus - Oh Death. His battle theme is Shiro Sagisu - Chokkaku (Rayden Remix). *According to unknown sources: **Gairon's hobby is reading, particualrly adventure and mystery novels. He dislikes horror and tragedy novels, because of they remind him of his time in Enca the Isle of Storms with the Necro Elves. **He has an IQ of 145 **Gairon wishes to especially fight Sanjo Vista, Harry Houdini, and . He also wants to fight every Dark Mage in Earth Land as well as anyone else that wishes to challenge him. **His favorite food is all types of extra spicy curry, while his least favorite is anything sour. He also preferst light types of alcohol like beer. **Gairon has completed an unknown amount of jobs so far, amongst which are Ten-Year and One Hundred-Year. **Gairon's favorite phrase is “The past can be changed by the future.” (過去は未来によって変えられる。''Kako-wa mirai ni yotte kaerareru''). Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Guild Master